


wrapped up

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: The one where Stiles and Peter keep each other hostage in bed three times, and one time someone keeps them both.[Spoilers for the future in the last part]





	wrapped up

1.

 

Derek yawns and scratches his stomach as he pads down the hall heading to the bathroom. He passes Peter’s room on his way there and can’t help to glance inside when he sees the door is open. 

 

He does a double take at what he sees, blinks, then smirks.

 

“Looks like you aren’t going anywhere for a long time, Peter,” he says.

 

His words make Stiles preen and tighten the hold he has on Peter. The little fox must have sneaked in again and wrapped his little body around Peter the best he could.

 

Peter, who could easily free himself from under Stiles, makes a show of reaching a hand out to Derek in a silent call for help and wheezes, making Stiles giggle and nuzzle even closer.

 

Derek leaves them be with an amused chuckle.

 

\---

 

2.

 

Saturday is their day.

 

Monday through Friday they both have to get up early to get to school, there’s little time for anything than getting ready and a quick breakfast. And Sunday is for the whole family: all of them gathering at the table, still sleepy and in their pajamas, to eat together.

 

But Saturday is when Stiles gets to bug Peter out of bed so that he can make them both breakfast that they’ll eat while watching cartoons, Stiles firmly pressed against Peter’s side or using him as a chair.

 

Today however, when Stiles jumps on the bed and starts poking at Peter’s sides all he gets is some grunting and a muffled “come back in an hour”.

 

Stiles frowns at him, and tries prodding him some more because he can’t wait that long. They won’t have time to prepare food before the Ninja Turtles are on!

 

Peter doesn’t stir though so Stiles huffs and pretends to give up. He starts to the door and mutters: “I guess I’ll go ask Derek, he never says no to food and snuggles with me.”

 

He doesn’t even reach the door.

 

Peter wakes up long enough to get up and drag Stiles back by the waist, and force him to cuddle for a bit before he gets up for real and takes Stiles to the kitchen to start their Saturday morning. 

 

\---

 

3.

 

Stiles wakes up to arms slipping around his stomach. 

 

It’s Saturday so he doesn’t have to get up and start getting ready for classes. He can just stay in the warm cocoon that is their bed and his personal werewolf heater. 

 

He does, however, need to pee like there’s no tomorrow.

 

He wiggles a bit, tries to gently pry Peter’s arms open, but the wolf won't let him get up, no matter how much he whines in protest.

 

Peter doesn't initiate affection like this often, not even after all the time they spent together. So when he does, Stiles has learned to soak up as much as he possibly can and then beg for just a little bit more until Peter gives in.

 

So he doesn’t complain much longer before burrowing back into Peter. His bladder can manage another fifteen minutes.

 

\---

 

+1

 

It's Saturday again, and while neither of them has work that day they still have errands to run and a kid to feed so they stir around eight or so.

 

Today however, just as Stiles is about to heave himself up his favorite little wereturtle, Terra, storms into their bedroom and throws herself at him toppling him into the sheets. Peter grumbles a bit at them for waking him so abruptly, but settles soon enough when he is pulled in as well, their little girl demanding cuddles.

 

"At least till ten, Daddy!" she tells Stiles as seriously as a six year old in a TMNT onesie can.

 

"No longer?" Peter asks amused, from beneath them both. 

 

"No, the Ninja Turtles are on at ten!" Terra says, then seems  to consider something. She smiles at Peter sweetly. "But we can cuddle on the couch if you make me waffles, Papa."

 

"How generous of you, sweetheart," Peter replies with a fond smile, Stiles laughing into his shoulder.


End file.
